


Imagine Clint Coulson Prompt 1: A is putting together a surprise for B

by Luniana



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Initial Consideration Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: One of four basic prompt fills I submitted for consideration as an Author for Imagine Clint Coulson on Tumblr.  Coulson comes home to a welcome surprise after a long mission away.





	

The elevator dinged cheerfully, startling Phil awake.  “So that’s why that’s there.” He murmured to himself as he stepped onto his floor of the apartment building where he lived, dragging his tiny suitcase out behind him.  “Well now I know I’m exhausted.” He continued speaking to the empty, well-lit hallway.  “I’m talking to myself.”  He’d had the forethought to pull his keys out of the suitcase and stuff them in his pocket in the cab, thankfully, so he dragged them out and fitted them into his lock.  He pressed his free hand against the hidden panel in the center of the door that quickly scanned his hand print and happily heard the quiet click of his security door unlocking.  “Home sweet home.” He whispered as he pulled the heavy door open and stepped into the darkened apartment.

Well, what should have been a darkened apartment.  The tiny entryway light above his head was on over a pair of running shoes clearly about to fall apart, as well as mop bucket full of dirty water with the mop standing next to it.  Since he instantly recognized the sneakers, he relaxed and put his suitcase off to one side before pulling off his trench coat and putting it away.  He toed off his shoes and carefully stored them in the closet as well in their designated spot before making his way deeper into the apartment.  He sniffed lightly as he did so, smelling, if he wasn’t entirely mistaken, a stew likely bubbling cheerfully away in his kitchen.  

Peeking into his bedroom he saw the telltale signs of vacuuming on the carpet, and his bathroom was spotless.  Moving down the hall he found the same care had been taken in his study.  He passed the kitchen by, pretty sure he knew what he’d see, before finally arriving in his large living room.  A soft smile graced his features as he found Clint asleep on his sectional.  The vacuum was still sitting on the carpet next to the archer, a once-damp wash cloth and his Swiffer brush laying on the coffee table.  He stood, enjoying the view of Clint, sprawled out, t-shirt riding up just enough to look enticing, strong hand resting on his chest, ripped jeans and white sport socks.  He waited just long enough that Clint finally stirred, yawning as he looked up at Phil in the hallway.  “Welcome home boss.” He announced, his voice husky from sleep. 

“Good to be home.” He said quietly before stepping forward and into Clint’s waiting arms. 


End file.
